One issue with connecting to Wi-Fi networks is that it is not a simple and user-friendly process. A user of a mobile device generally needs to discover nearby access points, manually surf through a variety of different service set identifiers (SSIDs) identifying the Wi-Fi networks, select one of the networks, and enter credentials. In many cases, the user must go through several cumbersome web pages, among other things, to select, associate and authenticate with a Wi-Fi network. As the user changes location, the user must go through this process again to connect to another Wi-Fi network. This is unlike cellular networks in which mobile devices automatically connect to and handoff communications across base stations operated by the same service provider as well as connect to and roam across base stations operated by different service providers.
Mobile data usage is growing exponentially and causing capacity and network congestion issues on cellullar networks. Thus, cellular operators are facing challenges to meet the increasing demand while keeping their operating expenses (OPEX) and capital expenditures (CAPEX) low. This increasing demand continues to exceed the ability of cellular networks satisfy the demand even with the deployment of broadband access cellular networks such as third-generation high-speed packet access (3G HSPA), fourth generation long-term evolution (4G LTE) networks and wireless microwave access (WiMAX) networks. Many Wi-Fi networks, on the other hand, have a very high capacity at very low cost price point.
Thus, there are general needs for improved methods to enable mobile devices to connect Wi-Fi networks automatically with no user intervention, as well as general needs for mobile devices and methods for roaming between Wi-Fi hotspots. There are also general needs for mobile devices and improved methods for roaming among Wi-Fi networks and cellular networks. There are also general needs for mobile devices and improved methods for offloading traffic from cellular networks to Wi-Fi networks.